Fairy Homes
by NewMusic098
Summary: AU: Lina has the blood of a true prankster in her. She get's into trouble,her grandparents are moving,and she has no job! How will she get back up her feet? Rated T for safety.
1. Moving!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail,only my O.C.'s! XD**

**A Fairy Tail Fanfic**

***Fairy Homes***

**Chapter 1:**

**Moving!**

**###############################################################**

"You're fired!" a man yelled as he kicked a brown-haired girl out to the street.

"Not fair!" the girl said. "I only said that you look like a big fat loser,you big fat loser!" she stuck her tongue out at the man and ran. The man yelled and ran after her. She hid in a corner when she was still far ahead. The moment the man stepped in view,she tripped him and he stumbled unconscious on the street.

"Loser~!" she rolled her tongue as she skipped back home. But as soon as she was only three blocks away,she started to feel sad.

"How am I gonna help Granny Keyla pay the rent now?" she asked herself. "That's the third job I got fired from this month. I can't keep doing this." She started to walk slowly as she went near the house. She opened the door and she was greeted by an old woman wearing a long dress.

"Lina,dear." the woman spoke. "Your early today."

"Yes,granny." she said in a sad tone. The grandmother understood her sadness and ushered her to go to the living room.

"Don't tell me..." the woman hesitated. Lina nodded and the granny sighed. "Was he a loser or a wimp this time?"

"A loser." she responded. "I don't mean to get into trouble,but it's not my fault that the boss has no sense of fun!"

"I know." Granny said as she sat down on the sofa. She patted the spot next to her,and Lina sat down there. "But I have to tell you something,deary."

"What is it,Granny?" she said,obviously worried by the sound of her suddenly serious voice.

"Well," Granny hesitated. "Me and your grandfather,Corol... We've decided to move back to the countryside." she said. Lina felt her heart sunk the moment she heard those words. Her eyes started to feel warm as tears fell down from it. She cupped her face to try and silence her sobbing.

"Lina,dear." Granny called as she patted her back. "Don't cry."

"I'm sorry,granny." she sobbed. "But I just don't know how I could pay the rent by myself! It's a hundred thousand jewels a month,and I don't even have a job! I don't know what to do!" She wailed even more. Keyla tried to calm her down. A bit later,it worked and she stopped crying,but sadness still colored her emerald eyes.

"Don't worry about a thing,deary." Granny assured. "You won't be staying here." This made the girl raise her head with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well,I know a place where the rent is cheaper." she said. "Only seventy thousand jewels a month. And I have a friend there that owes me a big amount of cash. Let me just call him."

She stood up and went for the phone. She dialed in the numbers and waited for someone to answer.

"Ah,hello?" she asked.

"Yes,is this Makarov?...Yes hello there Makarov,it's me. You know,Granny Keyla... Yes nice to hear from you,too... Listen,my grand daughter is planning to move to Fairy Homes. Do you think you can spare her a place?... Yes that would be helpful. And don't forget about your debt~...*laughs* Oh your so silly Makarov... Yes,thank you deary." After their conversation,she hung up and went back to Lina.

"I have great news." she said to Lina. "You can move to Fairy Homes. And you don't have to worry about the rent for now. My friend owes me five months worth of rent. And he said that he'll pay me by paying for your rent for the next five months. Isn't that wonderful!"

"I...I..." was all Lina could say before she started to cry again and hug her grandmother. "I love you,granny! Thank you!" she wailed. Granny Keyla patted her on the back and calmed her down.

"Well," she started. "We won't be needing the furniture here. You can use it so you don't have to buy any new ones." she said.

"What?" Lina asked. "But that's too much!"

"No it's not,deary." she responded. "There's no need for you to be so shy. Your going to start a new life there,so you need these to help you."

"A-alright." she smiled. "Thank you,Granny." The old woman smiled back.

**###############################################################**

A few days later,they had finished packing up the furniture and their individual belongings. Lina has just finished calling a moving crew. When she got out,her jaw dropped when she saw her grand parents riding on a carriage.

"Granny! Papi! Your riding a carriage all the way back to the countryside?" she asked.

"Yes,Lina." Corol responded. "We want to return there the old fashioned way." He flashed her a big grin. And Lina started to smile and feel light-hearted.

"We're going to miss you,deary..." Keyla said. Lina smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to miss you,too. Granny." she said. "Don't push yourself too much,Papi,alright?"

"I won't,dear." Corol chuckled.

"I left you some pocket money in your belongings,okay deary? Keyla said.

"Well,good bye!" he said as he tried to hide his tears.

"G-good bye,Granny. Papi." she said as she started to cry as well. "I love you!"

"We love you too,Lina. Please be safe." Keyla said. Lina smiled while nodding. When they were out of view,Lina smiled. She was going to miss them,but she'll keep in touch. She was going to make them proud of her. With her new found determination,she was full of energy. Moments later,the moving crew came.

"Hello,miss." the guy with blonde hair said.

"Hello." she responded. "Right this way please." she ushered them to follow. They took a few minutes to load everthing in the truck.

"Where to?" the big man with black hair asked.

"Fairy Homes,please." she requested.

"Alright. Hop in the back." the man said. Lina nodded and went inside.

'I'm finally moving!' she thought to herself. 'I'm gonna make you proud,granny,papi. You,too,mom and dad.' A few minutes later,she started to feel tired. She went to sleep,her head lying on one of the boxes.

**###############################################################**

She was woken up by one of the men. They didn't want to bother her while she was sleeping,but since they're already at their destination,they hoped she wouldn't mind.

"Miss?" the guy with blonde hair called. Lina stirred from her sleep and woke up groggingly.

"W-where are we?" she asked. "What time is it?"

"It's past noon already,miss." the man answered. "You were asleep for hours. We're in Fairy Homes,like you said."

"Really?" she asked. The man nodded. Then she ran outside to see it. The sign outside said 'Fairy Homes',but she couldn't believe what she was seeing. What she thought was a simple box apartment,was nothing compared to this. It doesn't look like an apartment,more like a whole new town! There were restaurants and stores in every direction. So were the houses,they were so big,she didn't feel like she'd fit in.

"T-this is Fairy Homes?" she asked aloud.

"Yes it is,my dear." an old voice said. She turned around to see an old small man with white hair and a mustache.

"Are you Lina?" the man asked. Lina nodded at him. "Nice to meet you. My name is Makarov Dreyar,owner of Fairy Homes." he smiled as he saw the girl's eyes widened.

"What!" she yelled. "You own this whole place?" Makarov nodded. "No way!"

"I'm an old friend of your grandmother. Hasn't she told you about me?" he asked. Lina just shrugged,too amazed by his status there.

"Wait," she spoke. "If your so rich,how did you get debt from Granny Keyla?" she asked.

"Well," he started to smile sheepishly. "She kept beating me in poker. I couldn't pay her and my debt accumulated."

"I see..." she said with an irritated look. 'That's how granny became so rich herself!' Then she quickly snapped out of it.

"Um... Where am I supposed to stay?" she asked. Makarov hummed for a moment,then smiled.

"Your place is at Strawberry Street. Come with me." he ushered her to go into his car.

"Um..." she turned to the moving crew. "Could you follow us?" the men nodded and smiled. Lina smiled back and went inside. A few minutes of driving and Lina could do nothing other than to stare open-mouthedly at the many stores and houses located there. They stopped in the on a street that was normal-looking. It was like any street,a few houses here and there,and a restaurant a few blocks down.

**###############################################################**

"Here we are." Makarov said as he went out of the car. Lina followed shortly. Her eyes widened even more when she saw where she would be living. It was an entire house! The roof is pink in color and the walls outside were a shade of peach. The front lawn was perfectly trimmed. There were bushes that had many beautiful flowers of different colors. There were two trees that faced each other and a hammock tied to them. And all around the perimeter of the house was surrounded by white sturdy fences.

"T-this is..." she said. Then she lifted Makarov and pulled him into a tight hug. "Amazing!"

"Y-you think so?" Makarov said in a muffled voice.

"Yes! Thank you so much for letting me stay here!" she said as she put Makarov down.

"No problem." he said with a smile. Then he pulled out a stamp with Fairy Homes' insignia.

"What's that,sir?" she asked.

"This is a mark to prove that your an owner here in Fairy Homes,so it would not be taken from you." Makarov explained. "Now,where do you want to put it?"

"Here please." she pointed to her neck. He nodded and pushed the stamp lightly on the spot. A white insignia appeared on her neck when the stamp was removed.

"There." he said. "That mark won't be removed until you are out of Fairy Homes." he sighed happily and smiled. "Your part of our family now. Welcome!" Her eyes brightened as she nodded and smiled as well.

"Make sure to meet the neighbors as soon as you finished unpacking,alright?" he asked.

"Yes,sir! Thank you so much again!" she said as she bent down and planted a small kiss on his cheek. The old man blushed and smiled at her.

"Well,I better get going now." he said.

"Okay,see you later Mr. Makarov." He smiled at her and drove off. Then she turned to the moving crew.

"One last favor?" she asked cutely. "Could you help me move in?"

"That's what we do,lil' missy." the big man with black hair grinned. Lina smiled and they began to move and unpack.

**###############################################################**

The house inside was incredible. The rooms were well lighted and in different wall colors. The living room was as white as snow,and the tiles were white as well,perfect for relaxation. The bathroom had an aquamarine shade in it and the tiles are a beautiful silver. The kitchen had yellow walls and orange stripes in it. The tiles are checkered all the way up to the dining room. The dining room had a pink shade and a chandeleir hung from atop. The bedroom was the most amazing place. It had a shelf filled with unused books of all subjects,a personal desk with a desktop computer. A small desk with a lamp sat beside the double bed. The floor was carpeted with a light purple rug,and the walls were a rose pink.

"This place is so cool!" she exclaimed. The men could only smile at seeing a young girl being so lively. A few hours later,they'd finished unpacking and stored the boxes in the storage room. By then,it was already dark.

"I'm sorry for making you work so late." she bowed as she apoligized.

"Don't worry about it,miss." the blonde assured.

"But still,I should thank you. How about I cook you up some dinner?" she asked.

"Oh,no. That'll be-" the black haired man tried to explain when their stomachs grumbled on cue. Lina giggled at them.

"You can rest in the living room. I'll prepare us a meal,okay?" The two men blushed and nodded. Lina went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She smiled as she saw that it was filled with different kinds of food. She tucked in her sleeves and got to work. About an hour later,she called for the men. When they went into the dining room,they were filled with the smell of freshly cooked food. The table was filled with different kinds of meals,ranging from fruits and vegetables to meats and seafood.

"I know it isn't much,but please,dig in!" she said with a smile. The two men started to drool from the amount of food. They sat down and began to eat. Lina giggled thinking how they could eat so fast without even choking. After they had their fill,they helped Lina in washing the dishes and throwing out the trash.

"Thank you,miss. Your so kind." the blonde said.

"No worries. Um...I forgot to ask your names. How silly of me." she giggled.

"No problem. I'm Brenard." the blonde said. "And him there is Jake." he pointed to the waving black haired man.

"I'm Lina. Nice to meet you." she said as they shook hands.

"We should be going now." Brenard said. "We have to return to our families."

"Yes. Good bye!" Lina exclaimed as they went back to the truck.

"If you ever need anymore help,you can call on us,alright?" Jake yelled.

"I will!" Lina yelled back while cupping the side of her mouth as they left. "They're so nice." she smiled. "Well,I'll meet the neighbors tomorrow. It's already late,and I should get some rest." she said.

**###############################################################**

She walked back inside and took a nice,warm bath. Afterwards,she changed into her pyjamas and went to sleep. Although,in the house left to her,she didn't know she was being watched.

"She seems nice~." A cute voice said.

"Yeah." a man's voice replied. "Let's play a prank on her."

"What? No way! She just got here!" the cute voice yelled.

"Whatever. If you don't want to do it,then I will." a figure of a man stood up and is seen in the light. He had pinkish spiky hair,a muscular body and a tanned tone.

"Are you sure about this,Natsu?" a blue furred cat showed flying to the man's shoulder.

"A hundred percent,Happy!" the pink-haired man said.

"It's your funeral." the cat said as it went back to the dark to sleep. The pink haired man smirked and looked out the window one last time before turning off the light and go to sleep as well.

* * *

_Author's note: So,what do you think? Does it sound good? The AU universe is filled with high school and school things,this fic won't be any different. A few chapters later,they'll be going to school! Can you believe that? And also,forgive the O.O.C. of the others since it is AU...Well,please review and support this story! Thank you~! :')_


	2. Pranks and Neighbors Spell Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail,only O.C.'s! XD**

***Fairy Homes***

**Chapter 2:**

**Pranks and Neighbors spell Trouble**

**###############################################################**

The next day,Lina awoke in a happy mood. It was still early,just before sunrise. She walked merrily in her new house. She went to the kitchen to fix herself a quick breakfast. She put bread in the toaster to make toast,she squeezed fresh orange in the juicer to make juice,and she made sunny side-up eggs.

'I could get used to this!' she exclaimed inwardly. After eating her breakfast,she went to the bathroom to take another shower. She was very sensitive to hygiene,almost to the point of obsession. Her routine in the bathroom is very elaborate. First,soak up. Then apply facial cleanser to remove any impurities,use skin-whitening soap with vitamin C for healthy and glowing skin,shampoo hair and rinse,then repeat. Afterwards condition hair,then use moisturizer so her face can have a healthy glow. Brush teeth,mouth wash,and the final touch,apply moisturizing lip balm. It's no wonder she takes two hours inside the bathroom.

After taking a bath,she went to her room to change. She wore a black top that stopped mid way,exposing her stomach. She wore a black knee-high skirt and wore black boots.

'Talk about goth!' she thought to herself. 'Well,I guess it'll be okay,I'm not wearing any make-up anyway.' she giggled then peeked outside.

**###############################################################**

"What a nice early morning." she said. "I think I'll go for a walk." she said cheerfully. Only when she looked at her front lawn from the window did she stop. Her eyes widened as she saw a brown burn mark across the green grass. She ran outside to see the whole damage. She stopped abruptly in her front door. The beautiful flowers that were in front of her yard are now trashed in front of her door. Her fences were a wreck,and the hammock torn to pieces. She placed her hand on her lips as she willed herself not to cry.

"Who would do such a thing?" she asked aloud. Then she slowly went outside. She stopped in the middle of the walkway and looked at her house. Her eyes widened even more when she saw a banner taped across her roof saying, 'Welcome to the Neighborhood!' printed with red spray. She couldn't take it anymore. She let out a wail,loud enough to echo throughout the whole neighborhood. Then she fell to her knees and started to cry.

Suddenly,a man with raven hair burst out of the door of the house to her right. He was awoken by the sudden wail and looked to see the source,and he hadn't realized that he was only wearing underwear. He ran over to where Lina was and his eyes widened when he saw the condition of her house. Then his shocked eyes were filled with anger then he glared at the house to their left.

Then two girls came racing from across the street. One was blonde wearing a short blue skirt and a blue blouse to match. The other one had scarlet hair and is still wearing her light purple pyjamas. It had sword and armor designs on it.

"Gray!" the blonde haired girl called. "What's wrong?"

"I heard a scream!" the scarlet haired woman said. "Is she alright?"

"Yeah she's fine." the raven haired man replied,still glaring at the house to their left. The red-head looked at Gray's eyes,then glared at the same house. The blonde went to Lina to try and comfort her.

"Hey," she said softly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Lina replied. "Who are you? And who did this?" she asked,still crying.

"My name's Lucy." she said. "The woman there is Erza. And the guy is Gray." She saw that Gray and Erza were marching over to the house. They banged the door,yelling.

"Natsu!" Gray yelled. "Get out here,you sick bastard!"

"Natsu!" Erza yelled. "Your getting out of there right now if you know what's good for you!"

"Natsu?" Lina repeated. She started to calm down a bit. Lucy nodded.

"He's probably the one who did this to you." she answered. "He's a prankster,and some times his pranks go too far,like this one."

"Pranks?" she asked. Lucy nodded again. "Oh...By the way,my name is Lina."

"Nice to meet you." Lucy smiled,then glared at the house as well. Natsu wasn't coming out at all.

"Lucy...right?" Lina whispered. Lucy turned to her and nodded. "Well..." she leaned into her ear and whispered something. Lucy suddenly smirked.

"You think you can do that?" Lina asked.

"Don't worry..." Lucy chuckled. "I can... So can they." she said.

**###############################################################**

Back to Erza and Gray,the man still won't come out. They were starting to get annoyed with his incoorperation. And if Gray knew Erza well,she was not the type you would like when annoyed.

"NATSU!" Erza roared,causing the raven-haired man to flinch. "Get out of here or I'm busting in!" she waited for a few seconds. Then the door creaked open slowly to reveal a young,muscular man with pink hair.

"What do you want...?" he asked sleepily. Instead of answering,they dragged him outside to Lina's house. Then they dropped him abruptly.

"Look." Erza said. Natsu looked and saw the damage. Although he didn't really looked like he cared.

"So?" he asked. Erza got irritated and dragged Natsu away,leaving Gray with the girls.

"Hey,Gray." Lucy whispered.

"What is it? Is she alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. Listen..." she leaned on his ear and she whispered something that made him smirk.

"Alright." he smirked.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled again. "You did this,didn't you?"

"Yeah..." he answered. "So what? It's just a prank."

"Pranks don't involve property damage Natsu!" she said. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Gray. He whispered something to her ear. She closed her eyes and nodded,saying she understood,and glared at Natsu.

"Apoligize to that girl right now!" Erza ordered.

"No way!" Natsu whined. Then he barely dodged a punch coming from Gray,who looked animalistic glaring at him like he's prey.

"Say your sorry,now!" he growled.

"Why do you care?" he snapped. "I told you,it's just a prank. She's not really angry at me. And besides,she's new here. We don't really know her." he said arrogantly.

"That's why you should apoligize Natsu!" Erza argued. "You don't know her,but you caused damage to her property! I swear you can be such an idiot some times!"

"Look," he said as he walked over to Lina and Lucy. "I'll prove that she's not angry at me." He knelt in front of them and tried to look at Lina in the eyes.

"Hey," he whispered. "Your not mad at me,right?"

"P-please..." Lina whispered. "Stay away from me."

"What? Why?" he asked softly as he reached for her. Before he could touch her though,Lucy's hand smacked his hand out of the way.

"Don't touch her!" she yelled. "She's afraid of you,nitwit!"

"Why would she be afraid of me?" he asked.

"Because,idiot,you practically destroyed the outside of her house! She's scared of you because she thinks you can kill her!" she yelled.

"I won't kill her!" Natsu argued. Then he rose to his feet. "Now come on. I'll help you up." he said to Lina. She didn't move for a moment. Then she quickly dashed from Lucy's grip and ran back to her house.

"Go away,jerk!" she yelled. Then after she closed the door,she smirked. "Hah,loser~." she whispered. She went for the phone and dialed Makarov's number on the phonebook.

"Yes,Mr. Makarov? Hi this is Lina..." she said as the conversation started.

**###############################################################**

Outside,Natsu was stunned. He wasn't used to anyone not liking his pranks. Everyone,even Lucy,thought his pranks were funny on their first days here.

"What did she just call me?" he asked,pretending he didn't hear.

"She called you a jerk,jerk!" Lucy said. Then he felt a light,but painful pang in his chest.

"W-why would she say that? I told you,it's just a prank." Natsu was starting to get upset. No one,and he means no one,ever got mad at him at his pranks for this long. A few seconds later,they would just laugh it off. He didn't know what to do in these kinds of situations.

"Not used to rejection,are you,Natsu?" Gray teased.

"Shut up!" he said. "She's just shy that's all. I'll prove it." He walked to her door and knocked on it.

"Hey!" he called. "Open up." He heard no response.

"Her name is Lina,idiot! Not 'Hey'!" Lucy yelled.

"Whatever." he responded. "Hey,Lina! Open up." he banged on the door harder.

"Go away!" she yelled behind the door.

"Not until you say your not mad at me!" Natsu yelled back.

"Idiot!" Gray huffed. Natsu glared at him,but he quickly got back to banging on the door,harder this time. On the other side,Lina had a smirk plastered on her face.

"Open up!" he yelled behind the door.

"No!" she screamed. "Stay away,jerk!"

"That's it!" he roared as he went to the edge of the street. "I'm busting in!" he said as he ran staight through the door.

"Natsu,no!" Gray tried to run after him,but it was too late. The door blasted open,literally being torn apart from it's hinges.

"Hey!" he called. "Where are y-" he paused when he saw Lina.

**###############################################################**

She was lying on the floor,unconscious,and her head was bleeding. She was apparently behind the door,and Natsu would have noticed if he didn't ignore the screams and protests of her not wanting him to enter her house. Everyone's eyes widened and quickly took action.

"Lina!" Lucy yelled as she and Erza ran to her. They shoved Natsu away. He then got punched by Gray,who was obviously enraged by his stupidity.

"You idiot!" he growled. "Look at what you did! Lucy told you that she was afraid that you'd kill her,now it looks like you did it!"

"I... I-it wasn't my fault! I-" Natsu wanted to argue,but he was cut off by Erza.

"You know well than to let your nerves get the better of you,Natsu!" she yelled as they cleaned the blood from Lina. She lowered her head,making sure that her face was fully covered. She was smirking at the time,and she didn't want Natsu to see.

"I told you! I didn't mean it!" he yelled. "It's not my fault if she's stubborn..."

"Your the stubborn one,idiot!" Lucy cried. "If you didn't want her here,you could've just said so!"

"But it's not like that! I-" he was about to defend himself when Lina suddenly couged up blood,covering her chin and spilling down her neck and her hair. He bit his lip and tried not to growl,not at his friends,but to himself.

Natsu couldn't believe that he did something like this. Sure,he was violent,and he never passes up a challenge,but he would never hurt anyone who hasn't done a thing to him. His eyes went wide when she coughed blood again,this time cringing a bit before lying unconscious again. All the while the group kept glaring at him.

A few minutes of silence passed. Natsu knelt on the broken door,still shocked by the a moment later,a car beeped in front of Lina's house. Out came a two body guards and Makarov. Everyone looked at them with wide eyes. What were they doing here so early? Is it because of this?

"Lina called me earlier,saying that someone had damaged her belongings." he said. Then he looked at Lina's unconscious body,her head being wrapped in bandage to stop the bleeding. He sighed and glared at Natsu.

"You've gone too far,Natsu." he said darkly. "Loke. Fried."

"Sir." the man with strawberry blonde hair,and the man with long green hair said in unison.

"Take him to my office." Makarov instructed.

"Yes sir." they said. They grabbed Natsu by each arm and dragged him to the car. Makarov took one last look at the children. They were smirking. Makarov smirked as well and left with Loke and Fried,Natsu in tow. After they were out of sight,the three let out a sigh.

"The old man too,huh?" Gray whispered. Erza nodded and smiled at Lina,who was by then smiling herself. Everything was going smoothly as they hoped.

**###############################################################**

A few minutes later,they reached a tall building a little ways out of their street. They rode an elavator up to the top. Loke and Fried still dragged Natsu,since he was too shocked about the events earlier. A few more minutes later,he found himself in a big office. He sat on a chair in front of a desk. Makarov climbed the desk and gave a death glare to Natsu.

"How will you explain yourself this time?" Makarov said coldly. He heard no response from Natsu,who had his head down.

Makarov sighed. "You know," he began, "Lina's grandmother is a close friend of mine." This made the boy look at him with guilty eyes. Then Makarov slammed his hand on the table,hard.

"How am I supposed to tell them that her grand daugther was caught in an accident because some stupid,immature brat played a stupid prank on her!" he yelled. Natsu flinched a bit,but regained his composure.

"It won't happen again. I-" he didn't have time to finish since Loke cut him off.

"Damn right,it won't." he said as he walked back inside. "I was talking to Fried about her condition. He said that since she was shocked,she might slip into a coma,and she may never wake up."

"What?" Natsu asked in a shocked tone.

"What have you,Natsu?" Makarov said. "Her father,as I gathered,is a CEO of one of the largest companies in the West Kingdom." he said. "If word gets out that her daughter slipped into a coma with no possibility of waking up,he'll send an army after you. You won't be able to hide from him."

Natsu was shaking in fear. He wouldn't want the girl to slip into a coma on her very first day here. He especially didn't want to be hunted down like a dog running away from her father. But Natsu wasn't into running. He never backed down from a challenge. But this time,he might as well took her life if she had no chance to wake up if she slips into a coma. He lowered his head,contemplating on wether to argue or just surrender.

"I-I'll do anything to help." he said in a shaky voice,his gut finally deciding to surrender.

"Your punishment..." Makarov states. "Is that you will pay for the damages you caused to Lina's house..."

"Of course I will..." he said in a low voice. Makarov squinted,but continued.

"You will take full responsibilty for taking care of Lina's plants..."

"What?" he asked suddenly,but after seeing the death glare of the old man,he lowered his head and bit his lip to shut up.

"And lastly..." Makarov cleared his throat. "If she ever dies because of this 'little' incident,you will share the same fate as her."

"She won't die!" Natsu finally said. "I would never kill anyone! You know that gramps!"

"That's not what it looks like to me,Natsu." he said. "If she never wakes up,she might as well be dead."

"Whatever." he scoffed. "Fine,I'll do the stupid punishments."

"Do you promise?" Makarov asked. The boy nodded and lowered his head.

"Look at me,boy." Makarov said darkly.

**###############################################################**

Natsu looked at him. His aura was menacing and gave a sure death to any normal person. Natsu started to shiver at that thought. He looked so serious and menacing for a moment,then started to snicker. Loke did as well. Then a few seconds later,they burst into laughter.

"W-what?" Natsu asked in confusion. Suddenly he felt soft hands reach across his chest. They were warm,and a new experience for his body. Although it wasn't a bad feeling,it was...good,almost addicting.

"Gotcha." a voice whispered. His eyes widened and he turned around. He saw Lina. No scratches,no head wound,no nothing.

"What?" he yelled. "What the hell is going on here!"

"Fooled ya,didn't we,ash-for-brains?" Gray said from behind,smirking. He also saw Lucy and Erza,snickering. He blinked a few times,his eyes filled with shock and confusion.

"H-how...W-what...I-" he was cut off when Lina placed a hand over his mouth. Another new sensation for him,though he didn't show that it affected him weirdly.

"Oh,please. You think I'm that weak?" she asked as she leaned on him near his ear,her warm breath making his ear twitch as he started to feel hot. "Like you said,you don't know me. And when I get my prank on,I go all the way!" she whispered. "And your friends helped me,too. Even Mr. Makarov was excited when he heard about it this morning."

"I could never pass up a chance to prank this brat!" he said,then laughed again.

"You should have seen your face!" Loke wheezed as he stumbled down on the floor.

"But what about the blood! And-" he was cut off again with Lina's hand.

"You mean ketchup with water? Gosh,I can't believe your so gullible!" she giggled.

"I can't believe you fell for it!" Gray started to laugh.

"Even Happy went along with it!" As Lucy said those words,the blue flying cat swooped inside the office,eating a piece of salmon. He was flying outside since Natsu wasn't there when he woke up. He was found by the group and got bribed by fish,the sure-fire thing to make the blue-furred cat to obey.

"Natsu," he said in a muffled tone. "She's nice. She gave me fish and milk for breakfast!"

"Traitors!" Natsu roared. "All of you,TRAITORS!" then he turned to Lina. "And you! I'll outprank you! You'll see!"

Lina rolled her eyes. "Let's see you try." she whispered.

"I heard that!" he retorted. Natsu was obviously pissed that someone pulled off a bigger prank than him. He was determined to beat her. He then saw her pull out a pair of scissors.

"Time to cut that weird hair of yours." she smiled evily. He tried to get away,but Loke suddenly gripped him by the shoulders. He had a glare on Lina while watching her every move. He felt the scissors brush against his hair and it made him shiver.

"Please! Not my hair!" he pleaded. But it was too late,she already made a snipping sound. He closed his eyes,not wanting to see his hair falling out. Then he heard snickering,which made him peek an eye. He saw everyone laughing again.

"Gotcha again~!" Lina rolled her tongue. "As if I would ever cut someone else's hair!" Natsu was starting to get irritated. He was so annoyed,and he started to not regret ever half-destroying her house. He saw her smile innocently at him,which annoyed him even more.

"That reminds me." Makarov said. "Natsu,everything I said except for the death thing is still your punishment."

"What?" he asked in shock. Then Lina snickered.

"Ooohh~ Burned!" she said. Then she ran. Natsu quickly followed,raising his fists in the air.

"Get back here!" he yelled. "Get back here and let me prank you!" Lina turned around as she got inside the elevator and stuck her tongue out and winked. She looked cute doing that,and he felt a slight blush creep up on his face.

"Can't catch me!" she giggled as the elevator door closed.

"Wait for me!" he yelled. But sadly,the door closed before he even got the chance to say something. He slammed his fist at the elevator door,and lowered his head.

"Damn it..." he whispered unconsciously. Then he heard his friends calling. He shrugged the thought and looked at his friends,who was still snickering,but had a genuine symphatetic look for Natsu. They knew he didn't like it when people avoided him.

"Hey,don't worry,Natsu." Lucy assured. "She said she'll love to be friends with you. Just no more house pranks,alright?" Natsu nodded in response.

"Now." Gray said as he stretched his arms. "Let's go home. I'm hungry."

"Breakfast party at Lucy's!" Natsu yelled,getting over about the previous thought.

"What?" Lucy yelled.

"That's sounds fun." Erza commented. "I'm in."

"Me,too!" a voice said. Everyone jolted in surprise to find that the elevator got back up and Lina was still in it.

"Third time in a row,Natsu!" she giggled. "Now,everyone hop in. You can have that party at my house as a house warming party,not a house wrecking party,okay?" she emphasized it for Natsu.

"Alright!" Everyone except Natsu cheered. Natsu was deep in thought as he went in the elevator.

'Why do I feel weird when I'm with her all of a sudden?' he asked himself. 'And why the hell did I freakin' blush when she did that!' A memory of Lina sticking her tongue out and winking appeared in his head,and he began to blush again.

'I'm sure it's nothing. Yeah,nothing at all. Yeah...' he convienced himself,then returned to his normal self as they left the buliding.

* * *

Author's Note: Pranks and Neighbors did spell trouble!... For Natsu that is! XD

Natsu: How could you that to me!

Lina: You deserved it anyway!

Natsu: No I didn't!

Lina: Yes you did! Fan base,tell him I'm right!

Natsu: No! Tell _her_ I'm right!

Me: Enough! Sheesh you guys can be a handful... *sigh* Any who,the proceeding chapters will have a more modern turn... XD Tell me who's right! Natsu or Lina! And I forgot,I need 20 reviews if you want to see Chap. 3! I'm serious! If it takes months,so be it! ^^

Thanks for my faithful reviewer/s: **ezerene22,lovefairytail007,and MystiqueBlue! Thank you guys! Please continue supporting this story! And to the others as well! ^^**


End file.
